


Nightmare?

by LoviNek



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, F/M, Guilt, Loneliness, Nightmares, baby's death, not very happy at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25150879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: He blinked with feet already touching the floor. It was cold, but it wasn’t what made him stop moving. No, it was soft sound of someone crying. It took him few seconds to understand he wasn’t just hallucinating that. He got up and slowly left his room, following the cries.
Kudos: 1





	Nightmare?

He couldn’t sleep. The Home was too quiet, too cold these days. It wasn’t even home anymore, just a house he kept his belongings in. Place he came after work, ate, tried to sleep. Just a building.

He turned around and his eyes instantly went to empty space on the bed. Her side. Cold and empty, just like his lips. The quilt made his insides turn, his eyes water. Memories came back and the sound that left his throat was broken just like him. He clamped his mouth shut, knowing that if he let himself sob now he won’t stop at all. And he needed sleep. Just few hours, bare minimum, even as it wasn’t coming.

He turned back to his back, breathing slowly through pain and sadness. Slowly it went away. Not forever, just for now. Just ‘till next time. He felt sudden need to get up and get a drink. To take the edge off. It was calling to him. Just a sip. Just to fall asleep.

He blinked with feet already touching the floor. It was cold, but it wasn’t what made him stop moving. No, it was soft sound of someone crying. It took him few seconds to understand he wasn’t just hallucinating that. He got up and slowly left his room, following the cries.

He inched toward other room, floor in hallway freezing his toes. It was cold. Too cold for late spring night. He could see his breath, but didn’t stop, inching closer to the room. Nursery… That suppose to be nursery, but it never was used. No memories of child’s laughter or cries clung to the walls. And still someone was crying inside.

He opened the door and saw dark shadow bending over the crib. He could see dark hair in moonlight and white nightgown. When he took step inside the shadow turned toward him. It was her. His love, his heart, his angel.

“Come…” she whispered, becoming him with slow movement of he fingers. “Look at out baby. She’s crying…”

His legs moved without him even thinking about it. He took her outstretched hand, her fingers cold in his palm and smiled at her. Words got stuck in his throat, tears fell down his cheeks. She was back. Everything was all just a dream. He felt laughter bubble in his chest. Laughter that came out as a gasp as he looked inside the crib.

There was blood. So much blood that came from that little body. Skin burned off little legs, one small arm missing, muscles and bones sticking out of the stump. Baby looked at him with one eye, the other missing, just empty bloody socked and screamed loudly.

“Look, she’s crying again.” her voice changed, soft but wet like she had water in her mouth. “She’s crying and I can’t make her stop.”

He looked at her and right now could see the other side of her fave. Burned and red, full of breaking blisters. He took step away, as he now smelled the odor of burnt skin. What felt as too cold was now too hot, burning and he couldn’t move away from her.

“She’s crying, make her stop, stop, stop, STOP!” she screamed at him and baby wailed and he took step back again. He closed his eyes, but couldn’t stop hearing the sounds. Her screams, baby cries, sound of the crash, sirens, so much screams.

He was screaming, everything hurt, he still felt her fingers wrapped around his forearm. It burned, it burned, it burned!

He woke up, heart pounding, body sweaty, chocking on a breath. He looked to the side, at the empty side of the bed next to him and sobbed. Stump that was his left hard hurt, but he deserved the pain. It was his fault. His fault. Only his fault.


End file.
